


Washed Up

by Destiny_Writes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged down characters (Just for the first couple chapters), Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drowning, Fights, M/M, Thalassophobia (fear of the ocean), tags will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes
Summary: Muku was always fascinated with legends and fantasies. Most of them he hoped to believe were real, just like in the storybooks he used to read when he was little. But for some reason, he was also attracted to something else - the ocean. He didn't know exactly what was pulling him towards it, but one thing was for sure, he just couldn’t stay away, no matter how hard he tried.That’s why, when he spotted an unconscious stranger washed up on the shore, he had believed that he found his answer.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. I. Muku - Awakening

It was strange, really, how a certain pink-haired boy would go up to the sea and sit at its shore without a moment’s hesitation. How the child would watch as the waves washed in and out, almost hypnotised by the water’s movements. How he would listen to the sounds that the sea gave him, and relax almost instantly.

...Maybe. Just maybe..?

He reached an arm out to touch the water, and gasped as icy cold hit his fingertips. Bringing his arm back with a jolt, he sighed in disappointment. He slowly got up from the sand, brushing himself off and taking one last look at the waves before running away, legs moving as fast as they could carry him.

...Only to come back to the water a few minutes later, decked out in his swimming trunks, goggles, and floatie. Determined, he walked up to the shore and stood at the place he was sitting at earlier. Taking in a deep breath, he took a step forward and flinched as the cold water ran through his foot.

‘I can do this.’ He told himself, nervousness eating up at him with each step he took into the water.

In time, the water slowly rose to cover just above his knees, where his swimming trunks ended. The young boy shivered and stopped moving as his body temperature slowly adjusted to the water. Once his legs didn’t feel cold anymore, he began to move again, the water rising bit by bit. He dropped his floatie onto the water when it had reached his hips, and he used his arms to grab it for support as he continued to step forward.

His arms began to shake, and he knew it wasn’t from the water. He was scared. Terribly. He had wished to do this for so long, but now that he was finally here at this point…

‘No. I need to go further.’

Mustering up his courage, the boy walked further into the water, not paying any mind to the dark clouds that were slowly rolling in. Slowly but surely, he managed to get far enough that the water reached his chest. The floatie was getting higher as well, and he now realised that the inflatable was going to be a problem the farther he walked in. He didn’t want to sit on top of it, he wanted his feet to touch the ground. It was the only thread of safety he had at the moment, after all.

He felt a drop of water hit his nose. Eyes widening, he looked up to find that the sky was the darkest grey he had seen in a while. The boy gulped. He didn’t like the dark. He sighed and turned around. He knew what was going to happen next. It was going to rain, and then he’s going to miss the chance to finally see the ocean in all its beauty.

Fear hit him hard when he realised that he was quite a ways away from the shore. Gulping, he began to walk back faster than he had gotten there, heavy droplets starting to fall into the water he was in. He soon realised that he wasn’t quite moving as fast as he wanted, because the water was pushing him back every time his legs took a step forward. The cool breeze that he had felt earlier at the shore began to pick up speed, and he shrieked in terror when he heard thunder crashing above him.

‘A storm?! Why… now? Why did it have to happen now?’ He sniffled as the water became less welcoming than it had earlier, waves becoming bigger and stronger the more time it took for him to get back. He was hoping that the waves would push him back to shore, but of course fate had to be cruel to him that day.

He grunted as a strong force pushed him back, away from the sandy beach. He sniffled, body shaking as he tried once more to push his way forward, only to be pulled back. The winds were getting stronger, the waves were getting higher, and the rain just wouldn’t stop pounding on him. His tears mixed with the rain and he wailed before a cold wave of water washed over him from behind.

He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all.

He screamed out into the storm, hoping that somebody would come save him. He used his feet to dig into the ground, praying that it would be enough for him to stay put. Water rushed around him from all sides, and he didn’t know which way was to the shore anymore. His vision was blinded both by water and tears, and all he could do was cry out for help. But who would hear him out here? He might as well have been dead by now.

A strong force hit him and his feet lost its place in the sand. Stumbling backward, he shrieked when a wave picked him up and threw him back into the water. Clinging to his floatie for dear life, he choked on water as wave after wave threw him back and forth. A bigger, much stronger wave of water picked him up and he screamed when it separated him and his floatie.

...He was dead. There was no way that he was getting out of this alive.

He couldn’t swim, and his only hope of surviving was taken away from him. Losing strength, he instead succumbed to his fate, letting the waves play with him as much as they wanted. He held his breath when he was thrown underwater, watching through his goggles as the surface of the water moved farther and farther away, lightning flashing. He closed his eyes and choked once water filled his lungs.

The last thing he saw was the shimmer of a thousand amber scales, beautiful like the stars in the sky.


	2. II. Yuki - Aspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki was always fascinated with humans. How they walked, how they lived, and especially what they made.
> 
> He just didn't think he'd have the chance to see one so soon.

Humans were… peculiar. Well, to a certain green-haired boy they were. Of course, he’d never actually seen one in person, but he’s taking it from the knick-knacks and doohickeys he’d found lying on the ocean floor. They certainly weren’t normal, but some of them he found to be kinda cute. So cute, in fact, that he had started to make small accessories out of them with the time he had out of the learning rooms.

He sighed, stringing together another necklace made out of pretty shells. What did the humans do with these strange objects anyway? Were they doing the same thing that he was, collecting them just to use as accessories later? He shook his head. No, if they really were collecting them, then there would be no reason to throw them in the ocean...

He could hear the distant thunder roaring above him, and he frowned as his anxiety grew stronger. Why wasn’t his dad back? Why was he taking so long to…

“I’m home!”

He instantly got up from his desk, swam out of his bedroom and into the hall, where he was quickly met with his dad who had just come back from guard duty. The boy exhaled a breath of relief. “Yuki! There you are, you won’t believe what I found on guard duty today!” His dad exclaimed.

The boy named Yuki rolled his eyes. Because his sisters and mother were so realistic on their approach to life, his dad was the only eccentric one in the family. Which, to Yuki, was kinda ironic, seeing that his dad had one of the most important jobs in the kingdom.

“What did you find?” Yuki asked tiredly. Despite his relief that his dad came home safe and sound, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for his energetic personality at the moment.

His father beamed back at him. “Here, I’ll just show you.” He grabbed Yuki’s hand and they swam out of their house towards the castle. Yuki frowned. He wasn’t sure what his dad was going to show him, but it probably wasn’t anything good. He did get excited over the littlest things anyway, so it probably wasn’t important. 

They reached the entrance and, after his dad greeted the guards at the gate, swam through the castle to reach a large archway at the end of a hall. His dad slowed his speed and smiled back at him before saying, “Here, you can go in first.” He gestured toward the archway.

Yuki, slightly tense, sighed and reluctantly swam through, looking around. He heard his dad enter the room as well, not that far behind him. As Yuki swam farther into the room, it seemed to get darker and more cluttered. Jars of ingredients and dissected sea creatures lined the walls, scientific equipment and other tools were tucked away for later use, and occasionally he’d see something sharp poking out from various messy piles. He took care to keep his tail away from all the debris, he didn’t want to deal with a scratched fin later.

Yuki frowned and looked back at his dad. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” He asked him nervously. This “room” seemed more like a passageway now.

His dad chuckled. “You bet! This part of the castle’s just kinda dark. But don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Almost there? Almost… where? From the look of the tunnel, it didn’t seem like they were even in the castle anymore. Maybe they were underneath? The tunnel was sloping downward…

Yuki was broken from his thoughts once he finally saw a light at the end of the cluttered tunnel. He exhaled a breath and quickly swam towards it, swerving around more (possibly) human-made objects before reaching an old door, light peeking through the cracks. Yuki raised an eyebrow. “Why’s there a door here? Aren’t we supposed to be using archways instead?”

His dad laughed. “You’re always so serious over the new things. What's wrong with being a little more excited?” He smiled at him, and Yuki just sighed back, looking away. His dad swam forward, grabbing the handle of the door and pushing against it with all his might. After a while, the door burst open, and Yuki could finally see what was inside.

The room was surprisingly clean and organized, unlike what the tunnel had offered. Most of the accents in the room were a beautiful white, and was a complete change of scenery from the dark he had experienced just mere moments ago. It felt so... welcoming. Like this room was just recently cleaned up for visitors. Yuki smiled. He loved aesthetically pleasing places just like this one, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t worth going through that passage just to get here.

Yuki flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder, breaking the moment of awe he had experienced. He turned his head and looked up, locking eyes with his dad. “You’re wondering what this place is, huh?” He guessed. Yuki nodded, and his dad continued. “Well, most merpeople in the castle usually don’t come here, which is why it’s so clean. It’s sometimes used as an examination room when we find something new to discover, but we haven’t really found anything new since Queen Mizuki was crowned…” His dad explained.

Yuki furrowed his brow. “But the queen was crowned before I was born.” He stated back.

His dad smiled warmly at him. “Exactly. But times have changed, son. We’ve finally found something worth discovering.” Yuki’s eyes widened. They have? Then… the point of him coming here wasn’t to see this room, it was to see whatever his dad had found. But… what could that be?

As he was pondering, a calm voice spoke up from behind him. “Rurikawa. Pleasure to see you again.” Yuki’s body jerked at the sound of his name, and he spun around to see a merman, most likely his father’s age. His long, white hair was tied up, flowing down to stop at his waist. His tail was a pale yellow, and his skin was clear of blemishes as far as he could see. He would’ve blended in perfectly with the room, if it wasn’t for his piercing yellow eyes that stood out among his features. He also wore examiner’s clothes, and held a writing tablet and brush in his hands. He looked beautiful, more beautiful than any merperson Yuki’s ever seen.

His dad chuckled. “Examiner Yukishiro, I should’ve known it was you who was working down here!” He shook the man’s hand politely, who was supposedly named Yukishiro.

Yuki’s brow furrowed. “You know him?” He asked his dad, tensing up when Yukishiro’s piercing stare landed on him.

His dad nodded. “He was a few years above me in the learning rooms. I only knew him for a short amount of time, but once I joined the royal guard and found out that he was a royal examiner, we became pretty close.”

Yukishiro chuckled. “That’s right.” He swam closer to Yuki, who averted his gaze from him. “Is this one of your daughters? I remember you telling me that they were older than this...” He mentioned.

His dad tensed. “Ah, umm…”

Yuki fumed. “DAUGHTER?!” He shouted back at him, making Yukishiro flinch. He didn’t know who this person was, but he didn’t like him one bit. Yuki huffed and looked away, offended.

Yukishiro smiled apologetically.. “Ah, my apologies. This is your son, right?” His dad nodded, chuckling awkwardly. The silver-haired man held out his hand for Yuki to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you. Pardon my misunderstanding, it was rather rude of me to assume you were a girl.” 

Yuki stared at his hand, and after some consideration, shook it briefly. He sighed and looked away from him and towards his father. “So… what were you going to show me?” Yuki asked.

His dad smiled. “Yukishiro, show him.” The examiner nodded, leading them through a white stone archway and into another room.

Yukishiro turned around to face them. “He’s right behind this curtain. Yuki, why don’t you go in first?” The man said, smiling at him. Uncomfortable with the examiner’s presence, Yuki hesitantly swam forward and used his arm to push away the curtain of seaweed that was blocking his view. 

And behind that curtain was someone that he’d never seen before.

It was… a human. He was small and thin, with a round face and pretty pink hair. His locks were also curly and looked incredibly soft to the touch, not to mention how indescribably cute he looked. But the main feature about him were his legs. Yuki had seen legs before, like in the pictures he saw in the learning room, but this was different. He was seeing real legs, on a real human, in person! Yuki’s eyes sparkled, and then he saw the strange cloth that was wrapped around his hips, stopping half-way down his legs.

Yuki looked over at his dad. “Pa, what’s that?” He asked him, pointing at the blue cloth.

Yukishiro answered for him. “It’s what the humans usually call ‘clothes’. They wear them like armor to protect their skin.” He told him.

Yuki looked back at the human, fascinated. “It looks pretty. I want clothes like his.” He said to his dad, who chuckled.

“We don’t have the materials to make clothes down here, Yuki. But if you want, I can give you my armour!” His dad suggested.

Yuki frowned. “It’s too big for me, and it doesn’t look as pretty as his armour does.” He mentioned, swimming closer to the human. He looked at the human’s closed eyes and glanced at Yukishiro. “Is he dead?” He asked him, brow furrowed.

Yukishiro laughed, putting his tablet and brush down. “Of course not. He was only passed out in the water when we found him, so I told the royal enchanters to use a spell that would make him breathe underwater, just in case he woke up.” He explained.

‘Oh, right.’ Yuki thought, looking at the rise and fall of the human’s chest as he slept. ‘I forgot that they can’t breathe underwater.’

Yukishiro swam over to the body, checking his pulse. He nodded before looking over at Yuki, lips spreading out into a smile. “You can touch him if you want, but be quick. We’ll have to return him to the surface sooner or later.” He told him.

Yuki’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why? Can’t he stay down here?” He said, slightly disappointed.

Yukishiro sighed. “Unfortunately, he can’t. The royal enchanters still haven’t found a way to make a permanent underwater breathing spell, mainly because they don’t have anyone to test it on.” He looked up at Yuki. “He’s about your age, and he still has a family and a home to return to. Separating him from what he loves would be rather cruel.” He explained, smiling sadly.

“... I see.” Yuki responded, sighing. He looked over at the human’s cute face, then down at his hand. Cautiously, he reached for it and held it gently, surprised that his skin was so soft. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the human smile, and felt his hand tighten around his own. Yuki felt something in his chest jump. “He’s really cute.” He muttered out, expression softening.

He heard his dad laugh from behind him. “Got a crush there, son?” He teased, making Yuki’s face turn a bright red.

“W-what are you talking about?!” Yuki shouted back at him, immediately letting go of the human’s hand. “Why would I have a crush on some random stranger? That… doesn’t make any sense!” He huffed out, pouting.

But… maybe he did have a crush on him. Just a little one. You don’t get to see a boy that cute every day, after all. He slowly approached him once more and looked at his face. ‘I wonder what his eyes look like…’ He wondered. ‘I bet they’re really pretty.’

After a brief moment, Yukishiro got up and wrote a few things on the stone tablet before looking back at the human. “I think it’s time we say goodbye.” He muttered out, swimming over to Yuki and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“...Oh.” Yuki responded, frowning. He really didn’t want to leave him, but at the same time, he didn’t want him to be sad, either. Sighing, he reached out and squeezed the human’s hand one last time before letting go, swimming over to his dad in disappointment. 

He looked back and saw Yukishiro pick the human up with ease. “Rurikawa, would you please fetch some royal guardsman? It’s time for this human to go back to where he belongs.” The examiner requested. His dad nodded before putting his hand on Yuki’s shoulder and bringing him out of the room.

When they reached the outside of the tunnel with Yukishiro behind them, his dad spoke up. “Wait outside the castle, ok? The storm’s almost over, but I still think it’s safer to watch the human leave from a distance.” His dad patted his shoulder and swam away through the halls.

Yuki sighed and begrudgingly swam out of the castle, looking up to see the cavern roof that their kingdom flourished under. He wondered what it was like at the surface. What life did that human live up there? What exactly did their kingdom look like? And… ‘Why was he out in the ocean in the first place?’ He thought, feeling sorry for the boy.

Yuki was broken from his thoughts when a group of royal guards swam out of the castle, his dad right behind them. The one in the middle held the sleeping human while the rest surrounded them, holding shields and spears in case something decided to get in their way. The one at front seemed to be the leader, and had a small but bright light attached to his armour. They swam quickly through the kingdom, and Yuki could faintly see the group of guards near the entrance of the cavern before they left, disappearing within the dark of the cave.

After a few minutes, his dad came back to the front of the castle and beckoned him over. Yuki followed, and they both swam back to their house with Yuki slightly disappointed. His dad noticed it, and spoke up with a smile. “Don’t be so sad, son. Even though the human couldn’t stay here, at least you got to see one, right?” He said.

Yuki glanced up at him momentarily and sighed. “I know. I should be happy, but…” He looked towards the entrance of the cavern and back at his dad. “I’m… worried for him. He was passed out when we found him, right? What if…” He hesitated, biting his lip. “What if he doesn’t make it back?” He asked his father.

They reached their home and Yuki sat down on a rock outside their house, his dad sitting right beside him. “The royal guards are with him, Yuki. He’s going to be fine.” He reassured, putting a hand on his back. “You don’t need to be so worried about him, he already has a family and a home to go to, just like you do. He’s safe.” 

Yuki let out a breath, feeling a little better. “I… I guess you’re right.” He concluded.

His dad sat up from the rock. “We should get inside now, It’s almost dinnertime.” He told him, swimming into the house.

Yuki watched him swim inside and slowly sat up as well. He reached the entrance, and before he went inside he glanced back to the cavern’s opening, looking hopeful. ‘I’ll meet you again one day, human.’ He thought, his expression softening.

‘...I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, updates will be slow. I'm sorry if everyone really likes this story and they want chapters out faster, but I can only work on this with the free time i have out of school and extracurricular activities. I'll try my best to get chapters out fast enough, but just keep in mind that not everyone has the time to do what they like. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait to see everyone again at the next update! :3


	3. III. Muku - Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighing happily, he sat down and relaxed, breathing in the fresh air. A small breeze blew past him and he looked over the ocean, a picture perfect view presented right in front of him. He looked down at the sand and saw the waves, which slowly rolled in and out.
> 
> However, he spotted something else down there, too.

Muku sighed as he stared out the window of the car, watching the buildings go by. It was the middle of summer break, and his family, along with his cousins, decided to take a week-long vacation to liven up their spirits. They rented a place to stay in, and most of their plans consisted of sightseeing while also planning to visit a nearby beach while they were there.

‘The beach…’ Muku thought, furrowing his brow. After he got swept up in that storm when he was younger, he had a constant fear of the ocean, including a slight fear of the rain. He found it hard to go outside in stormy weather, and refused to go near the sea. His family and cousins understood, to Muku’s relief, but it’s been several years since the incident, and he’s still not over it.

He caught a glimpse of the ocean, the sun shining brightly on its waters. Clouds from a now-passed storm rolled away, off into the distance. Muku grew determined, clutching his fists tightly. ‘I’ll be able to swim this time. I… I won’t be scared anymore.’ He thought, trying to convince himself, but he could feel the anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

“...Are you alright?” He heard a voice speaking from beside him. He looked to his side and saw his cousin Juza, watching him with concern. “You’ve been anxious about this trip since we mentioned the beach.” He continued. 

Muku exhaled a breath. “I’ll…” He muttered out, glancing shortly to the view out his window. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” He looked back at his cousin and nodded his head.

Juza’s expression softened, and he sighed. “...Alright. But if you ever feel uncomfortable or something, talk to us. We’re here for you, ok?” He reassured him, putting a hand on his own.

Muku smiled back at him. “I will.”

That night he slept late, burdened by the weight of his anxiety.

___ ________ ___

The next morning they were unpacking, since they got to their destination so late. Once Muku’s suitcase was completely empty, he let out a breath of relief and looked toward the other side of the room, where his other cousin Kumon was bent over his bag. 

“Kyu-chan?” Muku called out to him.

Kumon gave a hum in response, looking back at him.

“Can you tell mom and dad that I’m going out for the day? I heard that the shops here sell really cute decorations, and I wanted to go take a look at them…” He said, fiddling with his fingers.

Kumon smiled back at him. “Sure!” He exclaimed happily. He hesitated for a second, feeling doubtful. “Do you want Nii-chan to go with you?” He asked him, worried.

Muku chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He smiled softly at him and grabbed a small bag, waving goodbye to his cousin before leaving.

Walking down the sidewalk, Muku spotted many stores and shops along the coastline of the beach. He looked through the windows and gasped, seeing that the decorations and souvenirs there really were as pretty as they looked online. He also saw some restaurants and clothing stores nearby, which must’ve been the reason why the place was so bustling. The minutes passed by quickly, and before he knew it, it was almost lunchtime. He would have to go back soon.

Muku checked the items that he had bought; three bracelets for him and his cousins, a couple charms, and a small, adorable sea otter plushie. Smiling, he put the things back in his bag and turned around to head home, but he suddenly stopped. He looked back and saw the entrance to the beach, which at this time, there weren’t many people in the area. Determination sparked inside of him and he immediately walked in, but not before texting Kumon that he was going to be a bit late for lunch.

He removed his shoes and began walking barefoot near the shore, hearing people’s laughter as he walked past them. The waves were peaceful today. He anxiously looked up and saw that there were no clouds in the sky. He sighed in relief and continued walking, away from the entrance of the beach. The more he walked his anxiety lessened, and he felt that he was enjoying this stroll by the water. Though, it had gotten to the point where nobody was around him now, and he figured that it was the time to turn back. 

That idea was smothered, however, when he spotted a large rock positioned in a way that, if you were to stand on top of it, you would be able to get the best view of the ocean. He ran to the rock excitedly, put his bag down, and started climbing. He wasn’t one to be scared of heights, and his endurance from track and field paid off once he reached the top. Sighing happily, he sat down and relaxed, breathing in the fresh air. A small breeze blew past him and he looked over the ocean, a picture perfect view presented right in front of him. He looked down at the sand and saw the waves, which slowly rolled in and out.

However, he spotted something else down there, too.

Curious, he climbed down the rock and walked over to the other side, seeing what seemed to be a pile of rags on the shore. ‘Rags..?’ He thought, confused. He decided that it wouldn’t hurt to take a little peek at it.

Muku nervously crept towards the mysterious object, being careful unless it so happened that the pile of “rags” was alive. He gulped. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it was. The closer he got to it, the more that he could make out a figure. ‘A… person?’ He thought to himself, his eyes widening. Worried, he picked up his pace and ran towards them. Once Muku reached them, he found that they were laying over on their side. He couldn’t spot any wounds whatsoever, but he figured that they were passed out… maybe they were washed up?

Muku flinched as he remembered the painful memories of the waves splashing against him. He frowned. There was a storm yesterday, so there was a very high chance that this person was washed up. ‘But… that was yesterday. Shouldn’t there be people looking for them right now? And why hasn’t anyone seen them lying here yet?’ He thought. He sighed and shook his head. Right now, he needed to make sure that this person was ok. He put his hands on them, flipped them over, and gasped.

The person was… beautiful. They looked female and about his age, with short, olive green hair. She was small and thin with fair skin, and small accessories adorned her wrists and neck. What was strange about her, however, was her clothes. Unlike her accessories, she was wearing a partly-wet rag around her entire body, which stopped at her knees.

Muku frowned. But at the same time, he had to admit that he was a little excited. He had always thought of the most absurd situations when something not even remotely strange happened in his life, but he’d never gotten to experience it in person, much less on vacation. He wondered what his cousins would think once they found out about her...

‘Oh, right!’ Muku realized, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be looking after the stranger. Checking her pulse and finding that she was still alive, he started pushing down on her chest. ‘Was it thirty times..? Or fourty?’ He thought in a panicked state, as he continued to keep track of the times he pushed down. He stopped and gasped realizing that the next step was to provide air to the stranger. But that meant…

‘I-I have to kiss her!?’ He thought, his face burning up. He’d never kissed anyone before, not even in his dreams. He’d always wake up before he could get to the best part, leaving him to wonder just how amazing kissing someone would be. He just didn’t imagine that he’d have to do it so soon…

He gulped, staring down at the woman’s face. She was still not moving an inch, despite all the aggressive pumping he did to her earlier. Taking in a deep breath, he positioned himself over her and leaned down. He closed his eyes, his face inches away from hers-

“WHAT THE HELL?! GET AWAY FROM ME!” She shouted, pushing him away roughly. Muku flinched and yelped as he was shoved backwards into seawater. He tried to get up, but the woman sat on his stomach and held his chest and neck down, which caused his face to fully submerge in the water. His clothes were now soggy and he could hardly breathe, the surprise from the unexpected awakening now turning into panic. He thought quickly and grabbed her hands, using his strength to push her off and pin her down instead. She grunted as she hit wet sand, trying but failing to push him off again.

“LET GO OF ME!” She shouted at him, attempting to break from his grip. Whoever this woman was, she wasn’t very strong, much less an experienced fighter.

“C-calm down! I don’t want to hurt you, okay?” Muku tried to reassure her, but he was met with a sharp glare.

“If you really didn’t want to hurt me, then why are you still pinning me down now?” She said sassily, the glare never leaving her expression. Muku’s face flushed, now realizing that the position they were in resembled a few he saw in various manga he’d read. Muttering an apology, he loosened his grip on her wrists and sat up, letting her calm down from the skirmish they had just a few moments before.

She sat up and paused, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t place. “I got you wet.” She said, glancing to the upper half of his outfit.

Muku chuckled awkwardly and smiled back at her. “It’s fine, It’ll dry up later anyways.” He noticed that she was holding something in her hand, and found that it was a strap connecting to a small satchel sitting just a few inches away from her. It must’ve been buried under the sand, which was why he couldn’t see it earlier. “...Is that yours?” He asked her, pointing to her hand.

The woman flinched and hid it behind her back. “...Yeah. So what?” She replied aggressively.

Muku frowned. It seemed like she didn’t quite trust him just yet. Sighing, he stood up and held out his hand, attempting to look harmless to the stranger. “We should probably get somewhere shady. The sun’s almost at its highest point, after all.” He said, smiling. “M-my name’s Muku Sakisaka, by the way.”

The woman hesitated, intensely staring at his legs for a moment. After a while she sighed and took his hand, pushing herself off the ground. Muku noticed that her legs were a little shaky, and when he tried to let go, the woman would only grip his hand tighter. Did… she injure herself?

“Yuki.”

Huh?

“Yuki Rurikawa.” She repeated, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

‘Wow, even her name’s really pretty…’ Muku thought, his face flushing a little. “Here, let’s get you in the shade.” He said, pulling her away from the shore and underneath an overhang near the rocks. As he was pulling her, he saw the way she wobbled with each step. A few times he could hear her curse under her breath, seemingly annoyed that she couldn’t walk as well as Muku could.

Once they got to the shade, Yuki immediately dropped to the ground and sighed, resting her head on the rocky surface behind her. Muku sat down beside her and they both rested in silence for a couple moments. “Umm…” Muku began, fiddling with his fingers. “Is something wrong with your legs? Did you injure yourself?” He asked her, a little nervous. Yuki didn’t respond and glanced away from him, uncomfortable. “I-it’s fine, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to…” He continued, shriveling up a little.

Yuki saw his expression and sighed. “It’s fine. Are… are people like you always like this?” She asked him, slightly annoyed.

“A-ah…” Muku tensed up. “N-no, they’re not. I guess it makes sense though… I’m just a pile of sea foam on the shore, ready to be washed away at any given moment…” He began, and sighed depressingly. “Nobody would notice if I was gone, probably…” His voice shook and he curled in on himself.

Yuki sighed and gave him an aggressive whack to his arm, making Muku flinch. “Jeez. I didn’t expect you to be this depressing.” She said, annoyed. “Stop insulting yourself. You’re starting to make me feel depressed, too.” She said, but it sounded more out of concern than of annoyance.

Muku felt a little relieved. “I’m sorry.” He muttered out, feeling a little better now that he’d seem to hold a decent conversation with her.

It was silent for a while, the both of them watching the waves roll in and out. Muku noticed the way Yuki clutched her bag, like it seemed important to her. He wondered what was inside it, but he was too afraid to ask. Then, a low rumble broke the silence. 

Yuki flushed and Muku held in a chuckle. “Are you hungry, Rurikawa-san?” He asked her, smiling softly. 

Yuki huffed, looking away. “So what? I’ll find food sooner or later.” She was about to get up before losing her balance and falling back down again with a grunt. She groaned, frustrated.

Muku placed his hand on her’s and Yuki’s head raised, turning to face the pink-haired boy. “I’ll get some food for you, alright? It’s lunch time after all, so my family’s definitely got something prepared.” He said confidently.

He saw Yuki’s expression soften, and she sighed. “Fine. It’s not like I’ll be able to walk in this state, after all. But if you’re not back before the sun’s high, then I’m leaving, whether you like it or not. Got that?” She ordered, glaring at him.

Muku chuckled nervously, but nodded his head nonetheless. “I understand. I’ll get back here as soon as possible.” He responded.

Muku got up and grabbed his bag, turning around to leave. “I’ll see you later, Rurikawa-san!” He called out. Seeing her wave back, he felt something warm blooming in his chest. Smiling softly, he left the beach, already thinking of what would happen the next time he and Yuki would meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhh I hate school with a burning passion. Along with the virus going around, classes are getting harder to manage too. Even so, I'll still try my best to find the time I need to write this. I hope everyone who's reading this is having a great day, and make sure to stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multiple-chapter work, so I hope everyone will enjoy it! I got this idea from a prompt generator and felt that I needed to try it out, so I did!
> 
> (Stan MukuYuki/Muki plz)


End file.
